Katherine Pryde (Earth-811)
; | Relatives = Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) (husband, deceased), Unidentified children (deceased), Illyana Rasputin (sister-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-811 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Braddock Manor, Maldon, England; Braddock Lighthouse; South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, Bronx, New York; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (formerly 7"); (5'6" as Kate) | Weight = 5 lbs | Weight2 = (120 lbs as Kate) | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (formerly blue; Hazel as Kate) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Brown as Kate) | UnusualFeatures = Metallic robotic body | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Kang's agent; formerly adventurer, freedom fighter | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Mutant sent through time and placed in a robot body | PlaceOfBirth = Deerfield, Illinois | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men Vol 1 #141 | First2 = | HistoryText = Days of Future Past In the mainstream reality, the X-Men prevented the assassination of anti-mutant Senator Robert Kelly; however, in Kate Anne Pryde-Rasputin’s timeline, Kelly was killed. The assassination caused intense widespread public paranoia against mutants, and, in the next presidential election, an anti-mutant candidate won. The anti-mutant outrage led to a genetic purity act, rendering the X-Men fugitives. In retaliation of fear, the anti-mutant president's administration unleashed giant mutant-hunting robot Sentinels to eliminate mutantkind and the Sentinels decided that the best way to do so was to take over the United States. Kate eventually married her teammate, Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), only to be captured and see their children slain, by the regime's robotic Sentinels. Over the subsequent years, the Sentinels killed or imprisoned virtually all known superhuman beings within North America, including Kate's husband. South Bronx Mutant Internment Center Kate was placed in the South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, where she rejoined the surviving members of the X-Men, Wolverine, Magneto, Rachel Summers, and Franklin Richards, the son of Fantastic Four members, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman, in a plan to end the Sentinels' reign by changing history. Changing the Past Rachel used her psionic powers to exchange the consciousness and spirit of the adult X-Man Kate with that of Pryde's teenage self, as she existed at a time just before the attempt on Kelly's life. It was hoped that the adult Kate, in her younger self's body at that earlier time, could warn the X-Men about the assassination attempt, so they could stop it, thereby preventing the chain of events from occurring that led to the Sentinels' rule. However, history could not be changed in this manner and Rachel, as it turned out, actually caused Kate to exchange psyches not with her younger self in the past of her own reality, but in the mainstream reality. While Kate was sent back to take over her teenaged self's body, the other X-Men escaped the camp, taking Kate's unconscious body with them. Kate succeeded in preventing Kelly's assassination in the mainstream reality, after which the Pryde’s psyches returned to their proper times and realities. On her return, Kate found that other X-Men, except for Rachel, had all died in an attack on the Sentinels' Manhattan headquarters. Investigating why their efforts did not succeed in changing her reality, Rachel sent her astral self into that past as well, also arriving in the mainstream reality, subsequently learning Kate had crossed timestreams. Rachel's meditative astral form was found by the Phoenix Force, a powerful cosmic force that had been linked to Jean Grey of the mainstream reality. Sending a portion of itself in the future of Rachel's reality with Rachel, the Force met Kate, after Rachel passed-out from the strain of the time travel. After Rachel passed-out, Kate bargained with the Force to save Rachel from the Sentinels rule and to keep her from remembering the horrors she had experienced. The Force agreed to boost Rachel's powers, so she could physically travel back in time, not just psychically. Kate still did not give up her vain hope of altering her reality's history. Kate hypnotized Rachel into using her psionic powers to tap into the Phoenix Force and send herself back in time when Kate said the words "Dark Phoenix". Thus, Kate hoped that Rachel herself could change history. The next day, Kate, using X-Men ally Carol Danvers' credentials, and Rachel illegally entered the laboratory of Project Nimrod, which was the attempt to construct the most highly advanced Sentinel possible with the technology of that time, in the hopes of sabotaging the project. Kate planted a nuclear device, hoping to fool the regime into thinking Rachel had died, but the Nimrod prototype attacked Kate moments before the bomb detonated. Kate survived, due to phasing, but she suffered terminal radiation poisoning. Pursued by guards, Kate and Rachel locked themselves within the laboratory, whose walls were proofed against Kate's mutant power to phase through solid matter. Rachel believed herself and Kate to be trapped, but Kate said the words that caused Rachel to project herself back through time. Project Nimrod's creation, the Sentinel Nimrod, then fired on Kate and traveled back in time to find Rachel. After Rachel was gone, Kate was captured, and the Sentinels attempted to use the residual effects of the time warp on her to retrieve Rachel. Just as the warp was being created, Kate's inhibitor collar failed and she phased, merging with the warp. Widget Kate's consciousness came to rest in a small, metal, off-spherical body (built by Tweedledope of the Crazy Gang) in the mainstream reality. Still simultaneously perceiving other realities, Kate's mind was scrambled by the "interference" from other timelines she felt, leaving her amnesiac and going about everything with a child-like glee. After playing "tag" with Colin McKay, who taught Kate the word "friend", Kate saved the child from Vixen, by creating a dimensional portal. Kate later met Rupert Holloway, a freak possessed with the idea of making contact with alien species and another "friend", and opened a dimension portal to the omniverse, where they met Opal Luna Saturnyne. After accidentally sending Dr. Moria MacTaggert and Callisto to an alternate dimension, the Lightning Force appeared to rescue their own Reichsminister Moira MacTaggert and battled Excalibur, the British-based superhero team. As a member of Excalibur, Shadowcat, Kate's alternate younger self, met Kate and, completely out-of fear, disrupted her circuitry. Shadowcat took Kate to Excalibur's Lighthouse Headquarters, where she was reunited with Rachel, now calling herself Phoenix, and Shadowcat named the robot Widget. After returning to the exchange of Dr. MacTaggert and the Highland Flyer crew with the Lightning Force Reichsrail Train, Reichsminister MacTaggart threw a nuclear grenade and Widget, who had grown full size, teleported Excalibur and Alistaire Stuart into another dimension. Widget inadvertently took Excalibur through a number of alternate timelines in a so-called "Cross-Time Caper". After this, Roma had her locked to the Earth-616 timeline, preventing her from moving far from it. This began to clear her mind, and she reconstructed her body (see left). After this, Rachel (who had recovered her full memory), Widget, and Excalibur returned to Rachel's original timeline and successfully reprogrammed the ruling Sentinels to protect all life, ending their tyranny. Widget apparently now resides in Otherworld where she acts as an aide to the Braddock family and has returned to her earlier form as a floating head. | Powers = Widget can teleport herself and others interdimensionally by synchronizing them to an alternate reality's specific vibrational plane. Her lower body is an insubstantial energy field that can reshape into dozens of tentacles up to 10' long, while her head, shoulders and fingertips are chromed steel held together by a fluctuating hyperwave pulse in an eccentric magnetic field, rendering her virtually impervious to external attacks or scans. She can fly, generate electric shocks, and reshape her metallic portions; in her original Widget body, she ate metal and other junk in order to grow appendages, and briefly assumed the form and capabilities of a car she consumed. She both draws power from and resonates magical energies, thinks in electrical impulses, (rendering her resistant to telepathy), and has a genius-level intellect. As Kate, she could phase through solid matter, walk on air, render individual body parts solid, and was trained to have virtually unbreakable psychic shields. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * At the very end of the four-part limited series Excalibur: Sword of Power, Widget is seen with Kang the Conqueror, observing events from space. Apparently, Kang had orchestrated the events shown in this limited series, but it is not revealed exactly why Widget was with him. | Trivia = *During early appearances, Widget was known for her catchphrase: "Oh gosh, oh golly, oh wow!". *Until the revelation of Widget's true identity, she was consistently referred to with masculine pronouns (i.e. "he," "him," etc.). | Links = * Widget on Wikipedia }} Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Robots Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Rasputin Family Category:Pryde Family Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Intangibility Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers